Tomas Vergis
Dr. Tomas Vergis is the CEO of the Vergis Corporation, a competitor to Graystone Industries. He is one of the most wealthy industrialists in the Twelve Colonies. Personal Life Tomas Vergis is from Tauron. His tattoos show the children important in his life - his own, those of his sister, and his gods-children. He has a brother, whose name is unknown. He was educated on Caprica where he has a couple of homes. He believes you cannot get a truly excellent Tauron steak, but he would deny that in public. He has courtside seats at Atlas Arena. Although he is Tauron and friends with the Guatrau, Vergis is not part of the Ha'la'tha. MCP Theft The Vergis Corporation developed a Meta-cognitive processor (MCP), which is an independent artificial brain that enables or enhances artificial intelligence in combat robots. Because Graystone Industries is five years behind schedule and half-a-billion cubits over budget, the Prime Minister of Caprica is getting a lot of pressure to yank the Cyber Combat Unit contract from Graystone and go off-world with it, probably to the Vergis Corporation. Vergis goes to Caprica to meet with Defense Minister Val Chambers to make a play for the U-87 contract. Daniel Graystone asks Joseph Adama to use his Ha'la'tha connections to steal the MCP since he believes that is the one piece of technology he needs to complete his military combat robot. In actuality, his ulterior motive is to download his daughter's sentient avatar into the MCP so that she might live again in the real world inside the robot. However, this experiment fails. After the theft, Vergis arrives at the Vergis Corporation offices. He notices a broken alarm panel outside his laboratory. Carefully entering, he makes his way to the MCP Research room. The door to the room is broken, allowing access. Using a handkerchief instead of his hands, Vergis enters the room and looks at the empty MCP stand. He then notices blood and bodies in the corner. At Graystone Industries, Daniel demonstrates the prototype U-87 robot to Caprica's Secretary of Defense, Joan Leyte. An impressed Leyte tells Daniel that he has won the contract and, while the Vergis Corporation has made certain accusations, it was never the government's intention to award the contract off-world. Offer to Daniel One month later, at a private cocktail reception at a modern art museum, Daniel notices Vergis at the party observing a piece of art. Daniel asks him what he is doing there. Vergis accuses Daniel of stealing the MCP and killing two of his men. He suggests they meet to discuss the situation. The next day, Vergis meets with Daniel over lunch and discusses steaks. Daniel interrupts him, wanting to discuss his accusation, but Vergis denies it again. Vergis tells him he is over that, and the real reason is that he wants to buy the Buccaneers for three-hundred million cubits. Vergis says that he knows that Daniel could use the cash to get the MCP to work and to appease his Board of Directors. Interview on Backtalk He appears on the talk show Backtalk with Baxter Sarno to curry favor with Caprican audiences. He dismisses the rivalry between him and Daniel Graystone as untrue, but then insults Daniel as a maker of holoband "toys". He expresses his sympathy for Daniel and Amanda Graystone and for everyone who suffered in that senseless tragedy. Then he says, "It's a funny thing, tragedy. It makes you realize where your heart belongs. I was educated on Caprica. You know that. And I have a couple of homes here. I started to think about where I belong, and how I felt inside. And we're all Capricans. I may as well make it official. I'm gonna get my citizenship." The audience applauds and Sarno says, "Caprica loves you, Tomas Vergis." Retribution He believes Daniel Graystone owes him a blood debt for the deaths of two men connected to the theft of the MCP chip. Their children are his gods-children and two of them are now orphaned. He promises to destroy everything Daniel loves and bring Graystone Industries to ruin. Vergis visits the Graystone home. He relates to Amanda the gruesome tale of the death of his employees and the theft of the MCP. Amanda stands with her husband, but the news troubles her. Daniel and Cyrus Xander meet on the playing field at Atlas Arena. Cyrus says that Vergis needs an answer now on his offer to purchase the Bucs. He says the money from the sale might save the company. With the military contract for one-hundred thousand robots due the next month, Daniel makes the difficult decision to sell the team. The Deal Vergis makes a deal with Colonel Sasha Patel of Caprica's Defense Procurement Department to get control of Graystone Industries if he promises robots that work and a share of civilian applications. She tells him that he will get the company and the contract - guaranteed. Soon afterwards he acquires Graystone Industries. Since purchasing the Buccaneers, the team hits a seven-game win streak. He delivers the U-87 military contract on time and on budget. The robots do not score in the sentient range, but they shoot and fight. Vergis tells Cyrus Xander to melt down the original U-87 prototype (which, unbeknownst to them, housed Zoe's sentient avatar). However, Cyrus is infected by Daniel's vision and decides to store the mangled prototype instead in case Daniel wants it someday. Loss In order to regain control of his company from Vergis, Daniel Graystone makes a deal with the Guatrau for funding to develop the Resurrection Program and "influence" to convince the board to oust Vergis. Joseph and Sam Adama blackmail the board members to vote Daniel back in as CEO. Additional Images 106 Tomas Vergis.jpg|Vergis threatens to ruin Daniel. 109 Vergis and Driver.jpg|Vergis with his driver (deleted scene) Behind the Scenes Notes Sasha Roiz originally auditioned for the role of Tomas Vergis. In the end, they offered him the role of Sam Adama. Jensen, Michael. "Interview: Move Over, Captain Jack. There's a New Gay in the Galaxy Named Sam Adama." AfterElton.com, 3 February 2010. Roger R. Cross portrayed Tomas Vergis in the , but his scenes and plotline were deleted before the episode aired. "Pilot - Unrated, Extended Edition." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Director Jeffrey Reiner, Executive Producer/Writer Ronald D. Moore and Executive Producer David Eick, episode 101, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 33:12-34:32. The role was recast and debuted in with John Pyper-Ferguson in the part. Deleted Plotline In his effort to take from Daniel everything he loves, Vergis gaslights Amanda into thinking she sees Darius everywhere. She sees him at the site of the MAGLEV bombing, at the site of a car crash in Caprica City, and driving over the bridge where he died years ago. Vergis' intent is to drive Amanda over the edge. Vergis' Driver poses as Darius, to whom he bears an incredible likeness. The producers later realized that this plot strained credulity so they reworked it. The new plot became Amanda's deteriorating mental health. She is reminded of Darius due to the grief over losing her daughter. This, combined with her realization that Daniel is responsible for theft and murder, leads to her suicide attempt. "End of the Line." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Executive Producer David Eick and series regular Paula Malcomson, episode 109, Syfy, 2010, disc four. References category:Tauron Category:Vergis Corporation Category:Graystone Industries